The Flash (Earth-2899)
'''The Flash '''is a 2016 film directed by Tim Miller, written by Phil Lord and Chris Miller starring Ezra Miller, Mark Harmon, Grey Damon, Candice Patton, Jesse L. Martin, Carlos Valdes, Danielle Panabaker, Tom Cavanagh, Jet Li and Amanda Peet. Plot Barry Allen turns on the light in his lab at CCPD. The lab is an organized mess with beakers and chemicals on every table. Barry turns on the TV to see a news report. "Here we are infront of one of the most Revolutionary events in science history!" the reporter says, she gestures her hand upwards, "Harrison Wells' Particle Accellerator! sponsored by Wells Industries." Barry smirks and chuckles at the TV screen, he walks over to his computer and checks his email until he hears a large boom from the city, he looks up to see massive rainfall has started outside. "..The hell?" Barry says as the power turns off across the entire city. Barry stands up, frightened and looks towards the generator. He starts to walk over to it when a large shockwave travels across the city, blowing out the windows in his lab and making him fly across the room into multiple chemicals. He falls on the ground, unconscious. Six months later, Barry awakens in a hospital bed tied to several computers analyzing his heart beat. When he wakes up, he is greeted by a doctor, who brings two men that identify themselves as agents of S.H.I.E.L.D. "He's awakened, Doctor, gives us some room" One agent says. The doctor leaves, and the other agent takes a chair to talk with Barry "Where am I?" Barry asks, sitting up. "Central City General, you've been asleep for a while." The other agent says. "..What? How long was I out..who the hell are you?!" Barry asks. "Six months. And don't worry about who we are..we're just here to ask a few questions." The other agent says. Barry stands up out the hospital bed, "I..I have to go.", he takes wires off his chest and arm. The Agents stand infront of him and the door, "We can't let you leave Mr. Allen.." One agent says. "Move!" Barry says, annoyed, trying to push through them. "Stop!" The other agent says, A lightning bolt goes through Barry's eyes as he pushes both of them to the other side of the room. He looks at the two of them with wide eyes. He looks over to a chair and grabs his clothes and walks out of the hospital. Barry makes his way to ''CCPD, ''he walks in to see people shuffling around. He sees Joe and Iris talking at his desk. He walks closer, "Yo, Joe!" he screams, smiling. "BARRY" Joe exclaims They both approach and hugh each other, and Iris runs to do the same. The trio start crying "I though you were gone, son...Now we're finally reunited again, thank God!" Joe continues "Barry, you're...you're different. You look taller, and stronger too" Iris says, clearly impressed "Yeah, so much changed since then. But now we're here, and I need to know what else happened in the meantime" Barry asked, clearly not revealing his recently discovered abilities "Oh Barry, you don't believe, I'm getting out of town next month, going to move to a desk job at Wayne Enterprises on Gotham. I thought I would get out without saying goodbye, but now I'm so happy with you here." Iris said "Ohh...that's...pretty great Iris! That's great!" Barry responded, putting on a fake smile, "Oh uh, where's Wally?" "He's at school right now, he'll be out in a few hours." Joe said, he looks behind Barry, "But Barry, there's another person here you have to see." he turns Barry around. Jay Garrick stands behind them, "You didn't forget about me did you?" he smiles. Barry gets a huge grin on his face, "Grandpa!" he runs over and hugs him. "How are you, slugger?" Jay says, "Never better." Barry smiles. Cast *Ezra Miller as Barry Allen / The Flash *Mark Harmon as Jay Garrick *Jai Courtney as Captain Boomerang / Digger Harkness *Zoe Kravitz as Iris West *Jesse L. Martin as Joe West *Carlos Valdes as Cisco Ramon *Danielle Panabaker as Caitlin Snow *Tom Cavanagh as Harrison Wells *Jet Li as George Allen *Amanda Peet as Laura Garrick-Allen *Henry Cavill as Superman (cameo) *Ben Affleck as Batman (cameo) *Matt Letscher as Eobard Thawne / Reverse Flash (cameo) Category:Movies Category:Earth-2899 Category:Stories of Earth-2899 Category:Flash Stories of Earth-2899